


Cool For The Summer (Abandoned)

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack, Human Jack Frost, Human Toothless, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack breaks up with his girlfriend Elsa, with a song from one of his favourite artists. Feeling relieve and free, he goes to hang out with his best friends, Hiccup and Toothless.</p><p>I have abandoned this fic. Feel free to take the idea, just credit me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool For The Summer (Abandoned)

As they walked through the park, headed for the ice rink, Jack was building up the confidence to do what he had to. Once they reached the ice rink, he left her to go onto the ice herself as he said he had to go to the toilet.  
He had prepared this with the manager of the rink, he set up a mic on the mini-stage just outside of the skating area, hiding behind the curtain that covered it, the manager gave an announcement, “As a special gift for his girlfriend, Jack Frost will sing on stage.” He gave the cue and the curtain was lifted, revealing Jack standing there centre stage. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before he began, he looked at Elsa as she turned to watch him on the stage, shocked. As the music started up (Cue Really Don’t Care by Demi Lovato), he locked eyes with Elsa,  
“You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all,  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall,  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known,  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door.  
Hey!” He took a breath and continued  
“Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face,  
Cut to the punch, he broke your heart, and then he ran away,  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known,  
That I would talk, I would talk,  
But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care,  
Even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care.” He took another quick breath, maintaining eye contact with Elsa, she had begun crying, no, sobbing.  
“I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you,  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you,  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore,  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go,  
Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared,  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air,  
And make you understand, and make you understand,  
You had your chance, had your chance!” Another quick breath, as he grabbed the mic and moved to the very front of the stage,  
“But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care,  
But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care,  
Oh oh oh I really don't care!”  
He finished the song, and walked behind the curtain as it closed. He could still hear her sobbing on the rink. He put the mic back on its stand and walked off the stage and headed away from the ice rink, the less time he spent dwelling on what he had just done, the better. He knew what he’d do, he’d go and hang out with Hiccup and Toothless.  
\--------  
He spent 20 minutes riding the bus, ignoring calls and texts from Elsa and all of her friends. Word spreads fast when you break up with one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Especially in public. And via song. And at the place you had your first date. Okay, so maybe he was a little harsh, but for the girl he now dubbed as having a ‘heart of ice’ he felt it appropriate. I mean, by their 4 month anniversary she had slept with most of the football, basketball and swim teams.  
He sighed, got up and walked off the bus and headed to Hiccup’s place.  
Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt.  
There goes his phone again, probably another text from Elsa, or Anna, or Rapunzel. He pulled out his phone to check,  
‘Hey, where are you?? If you don’t show up soon, we’re gonna start the film without you. -Hic’.  
He picked up his pace as he approached Hic’s house, walking up the steps to the front door he turned off his phone and walked inside.  
“Hey! Took you long enough man!” Toothless called from the living room.  
“Shut up… So, what’re we watching?” Jack walked into the living room and sat next to Hiccup on the couch.  
“Uhhmm.. Some indie film, it’s a horror.” Hiccup replied as he pressed play.  
“You know I hate horrors!” Jack cried as he grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it.  
“Hahahah, get a grip, Frost. It won’t be that bad.” Toothless said as he curled up on the love seat by himself with a bowl of popcorn.  
“... If I scream, I am not to be held responsible…” Jack replied quietly.


End file.
